wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Drizzt
The Legend of Drizzt is a series of fantasy novels by R. A. Salvatore, with the first title released in 1988 that consists of 35 books as of September 2019. They are based in the Forgotten Realms setting in the dimension of Abeir-Toril on the continent Faerûn in the popular D&D universe currently published/owned by Wizards of the Coast. It combines the series The Dark Elf Trilogy, The Icewind Dale Trilogy, Legacy of the Drow, Paths of Darkness, The Hunter's Blades Trilogy, and other sets into an abridged compilation. Drizzt Do'Urden is the main character of most of the books. Main titles This series includes re-issues of novels (with new cover art) that had previously been published under different series titles. In this list, they are numbered not in the order of their original publication, but rather in their chronological order in Drizzt's life. The first six novels in this series had never previously been released in a hardcover edition. Note: The Hunter's Blades Trilogy has not been re-issued as part of the Legend of Drizzt series, but later releases have been considered as such. * Books 1-3: Homeland(The Dark Elf Trilogy #1; hardcover, March 2004, ; paperback, December 2005, ; audio book, 26. March 2013) 936 pg.; Exile(The Dark Elf Trilogy #2; hardcover, June 2004, ; paperback, March 2006, ; audio book, 9. April 2013); Sojourn(The Dark Elf Trilogy #3; hardcover, December 2004, ; paperback, June 2006, ; audio book, 29. April 2013) (The Dark Elf Trilogy) * Books 4-6: The Crystal Shard([[List of Forgotten Realms novels#The Icewind Dale Trilogy|''The Icewind Dale Trilogy]] #1; hardcover, March 2005, ; paperback, January 2007, ; audio book, 5. May 2013); Streams of Silver(The Icewind Dale Trilogy #2; hardcover, July 2005, ; paperback, May 2007, ; audio book, 21. May 2013); The Halfling's Gem(The Icewind Dale Trilogy #3; hardcover, November 2005, ; paperback, August 2007, ; audio book, 4. June 2013) (The Icewind Dale Trilogy) * Books 7-10: The Legacy([[List of Forgotten Realms novels#Legacy of the Drow|''Legacy of the Drow]] #1; hardcover, April 2006, ; paperback, April 2008, ; audio book, 15. October 2013); Starless Night(Legacy of the Drow #2; hardcover, July 2006, ; paperback, May 2008, ; audio book, 15. October 2013); Siege of Darkness(Legacy of the Drow #3; hardcover, November 2006, ; paperback, June 2008, ; audio book, 15. October 2013); Passage to Dawn(Legacy of the Drow #4; hardcover, March 2007, , paperback, August 2008, ; audio book, 15. October 2013) (Legacy of the Drow) * Books 11-13: The Silent Blade([[List of Forgotten Realms novels#Paths of Darkness|''Paths of Darkness]] #1; hardcover, June 2007, , paperback, February 2009, ; audio book, 7. January 2014); The Spine of the World(Paths of Darkness #2; hardcover, November 2007, , paperback, April 2009, ; audio book, 7. January 2014); Sea of Swords(Paths of Darkness #3; hardcover, March 2008, ; paperback, June 2009; ; audio book, 7. January 2014) (Paths of Darkness) * Books 14-16: Servant of the Shard(The Sellswords #1); Promise of the Witch King(The Sellswords #2); Road of the Patriarch(The Sellswords #3) (The Sellswords) * Books 17-19: The Thousand Orcs(The Hunter's Blades Trilogy #1; hardcover, October 2002, ; paperback, July 2003, ); The Lone Drow(The Hunter's Blades Trilogy #2; hardcover, October 2003, ; paperback, January 2004, ); The Two Swords(The Hunter's Blades Trilogy #3; hardcover, October 2004, ; paperback, September 2005, ) (The Hunter's Blades Trilogy) * Books 20-22: The Orc King(Transitions #1; hardcover, October 2007, ; paperback, July 2008, ); The Pirate King(Transitions #2; hardcover, October 2008, ; paperback, July 2009, ); The Ghost King(Transition #3; hardcover, October 2009, ; paperback, July 2010, ) (Transitions) * Books 23-26: Gauntlgrym(Neverwinter Saga #1; hardcover, October 2010, ; paperback, July 2011, ; audio book, 12. February 2013); Neverwinter(Neverwinter Saga #2; hardcover, October 2011, ; paperback, July 2012, ; audio book, 19. February 2013); Charon's Claw(Neverwinter Saga #3; hardcover, August 2012, ; paperback, February 2013, ; audio book, 25. February 2013); The Last Threshold(Neverwinter Saga #4; hardcover, March 2013, ; paperback, September 2013, ; audio book, 5. March 2013) (Neverwinter Saga) * Book 27: The Companions(The Sundering #1; hardcover, August 2013, ; audio book, 6. August 2013) (Book 1 of The Sundering) * Books 28-30: Night of the Hunter(The Companion's Codex, Volume One: Night of the Hunter; hardcover, March 4, 2014, ); Rise of the King(The Companion's Codex, Volume Two: Rise of the King; hardcover, September 30, 2014, ); Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf(The Companion's Codex, Volume Three: Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf; hardcover, March 3, 2015, ) (Companions Codex) * Books 31-33: Archmage(Homecoming, Volume One: Archmage; hardcover, September 1, 2015, ); Maestro(Homecoming, Volume Two: Maestro; hardcover, April 5, 2016, ); Hero (Homecoming, Volume Three: Hero; hardcover, October 25, 2016, ) (Homecoming) * Books 34-36: Timeless, Boundless, Relentless Nerdist|date=2018-02-12|work=Nerdist|access-date=2018-02-14|language=en}} Short stories Also released was a set of classic short stories that expanded the character's legacy, entitled The Collected Stories: The Legend of Drizzt.Edited by Philip Athans (paperback, February 2011; ). This book is also listed under the Anthologies section. ** 'The First Notch' ** 'Dark Mirror' ** 'The Third Level' ** 'Guenhwyvar' ** 'That Curious Sword' ** 'Wickless In The Nether' ** 'The Dowery' ** 'Comrades At Odds' ** 'If They Ever Happened Upon My Lair' ** 'Bones And Stones' ** 'Iruladoon' ** 'To Legend He Goes' Furthermore, several portions of the entire series have been reprinted in boxed sets: * The Legend of Drizzt Boxed Set, Books I-III (containing Homeland, Exile, and Sojourn).Three paperbacks in boxed slipcase, released September 2007, ) * The Legend of Drizzt Boxed Set, Books IV-VI (containing The Crystal Shard, Streams of Silver, and The Halfling's Gem).Three paperbacks in boxed slipcase, released September 2007, ) * The Legend of Drizzt Boxed Set, Books VII-X (containing The Legacy, Starless Night, Siege of Darkness, and Passage to Dawn).Four paperbacks in boxed slipcase, released October 2008, * The Legend of Drizzt Boxed Set, Books XI-XIII (containing The Silent Blade, The Spine of the World, and The Sea of Swords).Three paperbacks in boxed slipcase, released October 2009, ) * The Hunter's Blades Trilogy (containing Books XIV-XVI: The Thousand Orcs, The Lone Drow, and The Two Swords).Three paperbacks in boxed slipcase, released August 2007, ) * Transitions (containing Books XVII-XIX: The Orc King, The Pirate King, and The Ghost King) Three paperbacks in boxed slipcase, released October 2011, ) Portions of the entire series have been reprinted in single-book collector's edition: * The Legend of Drizzt Collector's Edition, Book I (containing Homeland, Exile, and Sojourn).Hardcover, February 2008, ;paperback, January 2010, ) * The Legend of Drizzt Collector's Edition, Book II (containing The Crystal Shard, Streams of Silver, and The Halfling's Gem).Hardcover, March 2008, ; paperback, May 2010, ) * The Legend of Drizzt Collector's Edition, Book III (containing The Legacy, Starless Night, Siege of Darkness, and Passage to Dawn).Hardcover, January 2009, ; paperback, September 2010, ) * The Legend of Drizzt Collector's Edition, Book IV (containing The Silent Blade, The Spine of the World, and The Sea of Swords).Hardcover, September 2010, ; paperback, May 2011, ) References Category:Fantasy novel series Category:Forgotten Realms novel series